


Quiet Down

by maliuh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All smut, Basically, F/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliuh/pseuds/maliuh
Summary: Scott rewards you for keeping calm around his ex wife(who hates you). This kiiiiinda sucks.





	Quiet Down

Scott would be lying if he said the age gap between you and him wasn’t a huge turn on. The truth was, it turned him on immensely. He liked being able to keep up with you, inside the bedroom and out.

The sexual side of your relationship began rather quickly, which you blame on Scott since he was the one who put his hands up your skirt in the movie theater which lead to the both of you leaving early so you could ride him in the backseat of the car.

It was obvious from the get-go that his ex wife wasn’t exactly fond of you. The first time you ever met she thought you were Cassie’s babysitter and to say she was appalled to find out you were actually seeing Scott is an understatement. So one night when she invites herself and her boyfriend over for dinner it’s something a bit more than tense.

Scott can visibly see how irritated you are during the eating portion, but he’s proud of you for holding it together in front of Cassie. Once she departs to her room with Maggie and Jim, Scott pins you to the counter, pressing kisses up and down your neck.

You’ve only ever had sex in his house a few times when Cassie was at her moms. You weren’t used to keeping quiet, “You wanna bend over for me?” Just his words alone make you wanna moan, and you turn, stomach against the countertop, thankful you wore a skirt tonight. Scott doesn’t waste time, he tugs your underwear to the side and you feel his head stretching you open.

He hunches over you and his lips graze the shell of your ear, “You gotta keep quiet and we gotta make this fast ok?” You nod quickly and he bottoms out, one of his hands moving from your waist to your mouth to muffle what would’ve been a squeal.

Immediately, he’s going fast and hard, his length hitting all the right places. The hand that’s not covering your mouth plants itself on the counter just above your shoulder. He’s drilling you into the granite and your legs are shaking profusely, toes curled, eyes rolled back in your head and before you know it your walls are contracting around him and you’re finishing- hard.

Scott’s hunching over again and he’s sucking a hickey into the groove of your shoulder, when he comes up for air he warns you, “I’m close, princess, where do you want it? Inside?” He takes your frantic nodding and whimpering as a yes and empties himself deep inside you. It’s a familiar warmth and Scott always cums buckets.

Footsteps down the hall catch your attention and you both scramble to look presentable. Maggie and Jim round the doorway into the dining room and heat flushes your face as you feel Scott’s cum gushing out of you and soaking your underwear. They inform you Cassie is going over to theirs for a sleepover and you manage to play everything off.

Scott looks at you after you watch them pull out of the driveway, “Again?”

You kiss him sloppily and jump into his grip, “Again.”


End file.
